


Is This A Dream?

by Jashiku



Category: Familial myth, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Desire, Dreams, F/M, Familial myth - Freeform, Longing, Oral, and stuff happens, blowjob, when you wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hestia had dreamt of this before. But never would she have guessed that it would become reality. In this story, Hestia convinces Bell to give in to something they'd both wanted for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Dream?

One would not think a Goddess dreams, as there is no need for it. She is immortal, and runs on magic, therefore she would not dream. But as she is a sentient being with a mind capable of making connections and inferences, she does dream.

Hestia found herself in a white room with no walls. Everything around her was white; the sky, the floor, the distance in front of her. As she walked, she was not even sure if there was a floor, or if she was moving forward. She walked for what seemed like hours.

“Kami-sama,” suddenly she heard a voice that made her heart spike and her blood rush. When she turned around, her heart melted at the sight of Bell. His hair almost blended in with the white environment. Hestia called out his name, one lovely syllable rolling off her tongue, as she ran towards him. She knew he was smiling but the room was so bright, she could not completely tell. His face seemed to be overshadowed by his bangs.

Filled with glee, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his head and pushing it between her large, soft breasts. He didn’t muffle a complaint or groan when they hit the ground. His body was incredibly warm against hers, and she could feel his breaths on her skin. 

When she pulled back to look at him, she still couldn’t quite see his face. She felt his hand reach up to touch her face, run across her jaw, and place itself behind her head. He pulled her towards him and their lips touched. Instantly, a need filled her body, and her hands wandered, resting on his cheeks, dragging down to his chest, then down to his waist.

“Kami-sama--“ she could hear him moan, seemingly from a distance. “Kami-sama, stop!” 

When Hestia opened her eyes, she found herself in the dark quarters she shared with Bell. His body was warm beneath hers, and his heart rate was unbelievably fast. When she looked up at him, his face was glowing red, and he looked panicked. Moonlight streamed in through their window and made the whites of his eyes more prominent. When she looked down, her hand was on his crotch, resting intentionally on his erect member.

Her observations took a minute before sleep fell from her. Hestia sat up and shuffled away from him with a squeak, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her ears. 

“I’m so sorry, Bell! I’m so sorry, I was just—…. I—“ she stuttered, unable to look at him.

Bell sat up and flailed his hands around as he attempted to comfort her without touching her.

“No, no, it’s okay! You were dreaming, no big deal.” He chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I’ll just sleep on the couch tonight. No worries!”

Alarms set off in Hestia’s head. 

“No, it’s okay! Don’t do that. I’ll behave. Don’t go.” She pleaded. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d almost scared him out of bed. There had been moments where she would rub herself against his leg or place her breast on his hand, but never had she gone so far as to grope him. They slept on the same bed after all, and she was only in love with him.

But he’d never left the bed because of her actions, not once. Nor had he ever continued her accidental advances. Bell was a good man and would not even know what to do if she did give him an opportunity to take advantage. To have him sleep somewhere else now would break her heart.

For a moment, Bell and her locked eyes. Then he released a soft sigh. He shuffled towards her and took his place on the bed. 

“Alright,” he said with a gentle smile. “I believe you.”

Hestia felt her shoulders relax and could not help but pounce on the white-haired young man, pushing his face between her breasts and straddling his thigh. 

“Yay! My Bell is so nice to me!” she said in sing-song. Beneath her, he squirmed and muffled something against her skin. 

“Kami-sama, I can’t breathe.”

She continued to hold him, then curled up slightly, enough that her thigh touched between his legs. That was when she felt something poke against her stomach. When she looked down, she saw a prominent tent in the adventurer’s pants. Her blood rushed and Bell tensed up beneath her. Slowly she leered up at him. He looked absolutely embarrassed, and his mouth was open but no words came out.

“It’s nothing,” he managed to choked out. “Just a guy thing.”

Hestia giggled, unable to help herself. She reached down and poked the tip of his cock. He flinched.

“Oh, I know.” she said. With the tip of her fingers, she began to stroke the front of his rod up and down. Bell shuddered beneath her.

“Kami-sama, what are you doing?” he all but exhaled. 

“We can’t have you sleep while your sword’s out, now can we?” Hestia purred.

“I-it’s not out, though.” Bell retorted with no power in his voice. Hestia giggled softly and placed her whole palm on the rod before rubbing it. It was almost hot beneath her hand. 

“It could be.” She teased. Bell swallowed.

“But K-Kami—“

“Bell, please.” Hestia looked up at him, the need she had felt in her dream overcoming her. Her smile was gone, but her eyes were on fire. The look made Bell shut his mouth. 

“Let me do this for you.” she pleaded. The motion of her hand stopped.

Bell looked uncertain. His face was so red, it almost matched his bright, uncertain eyes. His breathing went shallow. His eyes darted to one side in thought, then to the other. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and his mouth opened as though to speak but nothing escaped his lips. He shut his mouth again, then looked sheepishly back at his Goddess. Slowly, he nodded.

“Really?” said Hestia incredulously. She wanted to be sure he wanted this. She wanted to be sure that even though she had asked for this as a favor to her, that he actually felt sincere. Her eyes bore into his, and he turned away, biting his lip. Hestia wondered if she was still dreaming. Suddenly she felt light-headed. 

Bell seemed unsure until he spoke, “I want you to.” 

A lump formed in Hestia’s throat, making it difficult to speak. 

“T-to be honest…” Bell continued. “I’ve always wanted you to uh… Oh, God.” He put his face in his hands, and Hestia felt like she might be melting from the inside.

“No, Bell, it’s okay!” she assured him, automatically crawling up to him and running her fingers through his white hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, say it. What do you want from me?”

Hesitantly, he peaked at her from between his fingers, almost close to tears from how embarrassed he was.

“I...” unable to handle the situation, he rested his head on her shoulder. His cheeks were hot against her skin. 

“Sometimes I… dream about your mouth… down there…” he managed. Hestia felt spikes form on her skin, and she couldn’t help but push him down onto the bed. Her face felt hot again, and her eyes were wide with need.  
“I can do that for you.” She said eagerly. “Just lay back, Bell, I can take care of you.”

His eyes looked like they sparkled under the moonlight. 

“Really? Is that alright?” he asked.

“It’s perfect.” she answered without hesitation.

She then proceeded to shuffle backwards so she could undo his trousers. His cock literally popped out when she pulled them down, eliciting from her a surprised squeak. It was the first time she’d gotten a good look at it. Even in the dark room, it was darker than the rest of Bell’s skin. Lightly she put her hand around it and began to stroke, grazing the skin of her hand against the sensitive skin of his erect dick. Bell held back a whimper.

“Relax,” she told him gently, looking up at him. He was propped up on his elbows so that he could see what she was doing. Somehow this made it better for her. She placed herself between his legs and leveled her mouth to his crotch. She wondered how long she’d been waiting for this and how much she’d fantasized. Again, she wondered if she was still dreaming.

Instinct drove her forward. After a few gentle caresses of his cock, she licked the tip. He was already dripping. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and treated it like the iced treats she’d sometimes buy around the market in the summer. Her tongue swirled around it to moisten it, then she released it from her mouth and began to stroke it with her hand, this time with more pressure. Her saliva made the skin of his hot cock wet and slick. Bell held back a moan.  
After a few swift and tender strokes, she put him back into her mouth and sucked audibly. She could taste his pre-cum on her tongue. A pleasant hum vibrated in her throat. She drew back, her lips shiny and wet, and looked up at the adventurer. “You taste so good, Bell.” 

He could only reply with heavy breaths. 

“How do you like it?” she asked.

“I-it’s so—Ahh….” Hestia hadn’t waited for an answer before putting his slippery cock into her mouth once more, this time making sure to slide it into her slowly. He was bigger than she expected, but she knew she could handle him.

“S-so good…!” she heard him moan. “Kami-sama, it’s so g-good—Nngh...!”

His praises melted her, as if she hadn’t melted already. She could feel a wetness form in her own undergarments. Part of her wanted to stroke herself because Bell’s reactions were irresistible, but most of her wanted him to have the best experience possible, and that meant giving him all her attention. She could take care of herself later when he was out and about. Or if she was lucky, she could ask him for some assistance. If he was ready, that was. It wasn’t far enough for Hestia, but for Bell, an inexperienced warrior who’d seen the insides of a dungeon more than a woman, a mouth on his privates would be more than he could ever imagine.

When the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat, she inhaled and pushed it further in, taking all of him. He was completely inside her, though not in the way she wished, but this was a good appetizer for the time being. Besides, he felt so good in her throat, better than she expected. She moaned, the vibrations of her sound reaching into Bell’s throbbing member, and Bell all but convulsed and collapsed into the bed. Hestia would have smiled if not for the mouthful.

She continued, drawing back, then going forward, unsheathing partway, then completely enveloping. The sounds that came out of Bell were like honey to her ears, and she couldn’t get enough. He was getting louder, and she hoped the neighbors would hear.  
His cock grazed the roof of her mouth before settling into her throat repeatedly. Her tongue was a wet and hot cushion. She could feel her saliva pool and run down the sides of her mouth.

It must have been about two minutes before she felt his body tense and writhe. He arched his back, seemed to shudder in place, then her mouth was filled. Having been too caught up in the feel of his dick in her mouth and the rhythm she put into their activity, Hestia fought to keep from choking and kept her mouth on him, sucking him until he was completely finished. 

When she was sure he was done, she pulled off of him slowly, keeping his seed in her mouth. Then she swallowed and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. Bell made a gasping noise.

“You swallowed that!?” he asked, astonished. His innocence made the goddess giggle. 

“Of course! I’ve always wanted you inside of me.” she was joking, but as the words left her, she felt their sincerity and her face reddened. 

She clambered off the bed to grab a clean cloth, then returned and began to wipe Bell off. 

“I can do it myself,” he whined half-heartedly, not wanting to shadow how grateful he felt, “you’ve already done so much.” 

Hestia conceded and gave him the cloth. She couldn’t help herself, wanting to take care of her only family as much as she could. While he wiped himself off, she proceeded to clean herself up as well, then returned to bed.

This time, when she put her arms around Bell, he did the same to her, and they pressed their bodies against each other. After a sleepy goodnight, the heaviness of sleep took over both of them until sunrise. 

Hestia didn’t have to dream for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! I'm planning on three of these. I know, I know, a straight fic??? How unreal! I was surprised, too. But lbr, Bell needed a little head, amirite?


End file.
